unforeseen_consequencesfandomcom-20200216-history
Qvircillighan Species
The Qvircillighan species is a native species to the planet REDACTED, of the REDACTED System, REDACTED. While appearing Serpentine, they are in fact similar to salamanders and instead are warm blooded. They evolved from an ancestor that was similar to the Earth's Koolasuchus. History WIP Habitat and Population In the present, Qvircillighans live in many differing climates. Historically, most Qvircillighans lived in flood plains, coastal plains, grasslands, plains, deserts, and steppes. Qvircillighans also used to live in the small forests of their home planet. Due to their versatile and amphibious nature, they thrive most on planets possessing many rivers or shallow seas, and prefer mildly hot to mildly cold climates, with temperate climates being a climate where they thrive and grow the fastest. Due to this, the population is a massive ~42.17 Quadrillion and growing. Biology The Qvircillighan body is both similar yet different to a human's body. The Qvircillighans possess a large head, comparable to the height (but not the length and width) of a human head. The head also possesses two large eyes, generally yellow and yellow-brown in color (although genetic mutations of other colors do exist). The eyes are protected by both eyelids and a transparent layer which is able to keep out water and small particles like dust, pollen, or dirt. Because of their body structure, the eyes are more sideways placed, with some direction towards the front. The head also possesses 2 nostrils and 2 ear structures, the nostrils being located near the front of the snout, and the ears being towards the back of the head. Their mouth is larger than that of humans, and is comparable to a snakes mouth, with the ability to unhinge if needed (although this rarely happens). The teeth which Qvircillighans possess are thinner than a humans, and are used to cut and grab, rather than to grind. The teeth are also retractable into the gums, and usually are kept retracted unless eating or threatened. Some Qvircillighans also possess prominent fangs, although is is usually a rarer trait. Qvircillighans do not grow much facial hair, only occasional whiskers near the mouth and eyelashes. Male and female Qvircillighans do have eyebrows, though they are relatively thin. Only male Qvircillighans ever grow whiskers. Female Qvircillighans grow eyelashes, though these are more decorative than functional. Female Qvircillighans also have a protrusion on their heads, a crest, usually used to attract mates. The head is supported by a muscular and bony structure which is their neck. The neck is comparable to the body of a snake, and is able to crush or suffocate with sufficient wrapping or coiling. The neck is also protected by a special set of bones and cartilage to make impact less deadly. The body of male Qvircillighans and female Qvircillighans differ slightly. Male Qvircillighans do not posses nipples, while female Qvircillighans do. Female Qvircillighans also posses breasts, as they give birth to live young. Compared to male Qvircillighans, female Qvircillighans have slender waists. Female Qvircillighans also possess wider hips than males, due to the fact that they give live birth. Male and female Qvircillighans also posses different genitals EXPUNGED. Qvircillighans possess other organs similar to humans. This includes: lungs, a heart, a stomach, intestines, a liver, kidneys, and a bladder. The Qvircillighan liver is able to handle more toxins than usual. Qvircillighans, although possessing lungs, are also capable of gas exchanges using their skin and have the capability to control this function, although for most Qvircillighans it gives them a "creepy feeling." Qvircillighans also possess an organ for storing spare water, and often the body conserves as much water as possible in all cases, even in waste production. Qvircillighans possess arms similar in structure and makeup to humans. The feet of Qvircillighans resemble that of a raptor or a bird, and possess 3 toes. Qvircillighans also possess 4 fingers, with an opposable thumb opposite from the fingers. Psychology Wiring, Dreaming, and Emotion The Qvircillighans possess a brain which is highly similar to a human brain. They possess a nervous system very similar to humans. Qvircillighans do sleep, and sleep regularly for about 7 to 8 hours ideally. Qvircillighans do dream, although one might consider the subject material within Qvircillighan dreams or nightmares "stale." Qvircillighans are capable of displaying a whole range of emotions, including fear, courage, grief, and love. Interestingly, Qvircillighans do not usually display pride or boastfulness, instead they display happiness at their achievements, but do not seem to boast. Sexuality Qvircillighans are not very open about sexuality, but from what is known, they do possess desire and love, however their libido is less than humans. Qvircillighans are psychologically incapable of homosexuality, and 100% of the Qvircillighan population is heterosexual. Attempts to explain homosexuality to a Qvircillighan will leave them confused or stunned. A healthy orange crest of a female Qvircillighan is seen by males somewhat as a sign of healthiness both physically and genetically, and is described as the third most important trait when choosing a Qvircillighan partner. Behavior Qvircillighans are mildly social beings and appear to be more docile than humans. Unlike humans however, Qvircillighans seem to also have an embedded group mentality within the entire species. Generally, Qvircillighans will consider the group more than themselves, however this does not apply when choosing a mate. Also unlike humans, Qvircillighans seem to either deliberately suppress feelings of anger or just are not capable of being as hostile as humans. Qvircillighans only become angry when physically harmed, or when witnessing another member of their species become injured. Qvircillighans are still able to feign hostility, often seen when entering claimed territory, but the chemicals usually associated with anger are not present in the brain. As a result, war is rare between Qvircillighans and only a handful of historical examples are present. Language Qvircillighans are often polyglots, speaking an ethnic language, while also speaking the national Qvircillighan language and sometimes one or more human language, most commonly English (or Galactic Basic), Arabic or Turkish (among the highly religious or governmental figures, those working with Arabs and Turks within the Qvircillighan Empire), or even Mandarin Chinese (usually those living with or operating with the various Islamic Chinese within the Qvircillighan Empire). It is incredibly rare to see a Qvircillighan speak only one language. Although in the present, most diplomatic relations utilize a universal translator or English, some Qvircillighans may feel comfortable presenting in the different languages they know. The adoption of multiple languages is promoted by the Qvircillighan government and its education system. Gender Roles Qvircillighans do possess gender roles, and interestingly most Qvircillighans are pleased or content with their existing conditions. Qvircillighans have clearly defined gender roles which are defined by behavior, dress, occupations, and reproductive roles. Category:Species